


Cemas

by hasanaheart



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: “Ruki mau ikut makan di luar gak?” tanya Ren sambil mencari dompet dari tasnya. Saat itu mereka baru saja istirahat dari latihan menari. Hampir semua member JO1 memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di tempat makan langganan mereka. Tapi, Sho, Junki, dan Sukai memutuskan untuk berlatih tari lebih lama dan akan menyusul mereka. Hanya Ruki saja yang belum mengatakan apa rencananya di waktu istirahat hari itu.Ruki yang saat itu sedang minum air mineral dari botol termosnya menjawab pertanyaan Ren dengan gelengan kepalanya. “Hari ini gue bawa bekal,” jawabnya kemudian. Dia mengeluarkan dua bungkus sandwich dari tasnya.“Eh? Tumben,” komentar Ren. Sejak dia mengenal Ruki, tidak pernah sekali pun lelaki itu membawa bekal. Walau begitu, Ren tidak sempat bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena Shosei dan Syoya memintanya untuk segera bergegas pergi ke tujuan mereka. “Kalau belum kenyang, telpon gue ya. Nanti gue beliin makanan buat lo.”Ruki hanya tertawa menanggapinya dan Ren pun tersenyum lebar melihatnya.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cemas

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ruki x ren perdana dariku! Akhir-akhir ini suka gemas sendiri lihat moment mereka. Gak banyak sih tapi sekalinya ada ngegemesin hehe... Ada yang ngeship mereka juga kah? Oya, di sini aku pake bahasa yang semi baku. Aku tau member jo1 ga ada yh manggil 'kak' ke member yg lebih tua tapi aku ngerasa ada yg kurang kalo cuma sebut nama doang wkwk... Oke deh, selamat membaca! :))

Akhirnya, Ren dan beberapa member JO1 lainnya tiba di tempat makan mereka. Di sana mereka mulai memesan makanan masing-masing setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk. Setelah itu, sambil menunggu makanan, mereka mulai mengobrol tentang bermacam-macam hal. Dan tanpa terasa, makanan mereka akhirnya tiba. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan yang tersedia sambil sesekali melanjutkan obrolan mereka sebelumnya.

“Kalian sadar gak sih kalau belakangan ini Kak Ruki keliatan sedikit aneh?” tanya Shosei tiba-tiba sambil menyendoki nasi karinya.

Ren yang mendengar pertanyaan Shosei itu jadi teringat dengan sikap Ruki sebelumnya. Diam-diam pun dia mengiyakannya.

“Emang Kak Ruki kenapa?” Syoya malah balik tanya. Lelaki yang satu itu memang agak jarang berinteraksi dengan Ruki. Jadi, semua member yang ada di sana saat itu pun bisa memakluminya.

“Belakangan Kak Ruki keliatan lebih diam dari biasanya, ya kan, Shosei?”

Shosei mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata Shion barusan. “Kak Ruki juga jadi lebih sering main hape. Jarang main sama kita lagi kan? Lebih suka sendirian sekarang. Terus, dia juga bukan main game atau nonton film di hape. Lebih kayak baca sesuatu?” katanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Dia terdengar tidak yakin dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya tadi. Setelah dia menelan makanannya itu, Shosei kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Udah gitu, setiap selesai main hape, mukanya jadi keliatan sedih banget.”

“Apa jangan-jangan dia baca hate comment?” Mame berspekulasi.

“Entahlah,” Shosei mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kemudian matanya menatap Keigo yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. “Kak Keigo gak ngerasa Kak Ruki beda gitu?” tanyanya. “Kalian berdua kan deket banget. Kak Takumi juga kan deket sama Kak Ruki.”

Mendengar namanya disebut, Takumi angkat suara. “Tadinya sih gue gak ngerasa ada yang beda dari Kak Keigo. Tapi, setelah lo bilang gitu, gue jadi kepikiran,” katanya dengan muka cemas. “Kak Ruki udah gak dateng ke ruangan gue lagi. Padahal sebelumnya hampir tiap malam dia ke ruangan gue terus buat ngobrol. Gue pikir Kak Ruki lagi kecapekan aja. Tapi, masa kecapekan sampe berhari-hari?”

“Ada apa nih?” tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sho di antara mereka. Rupanya leader JO1 itu sudah bergabung dengan yang lainnya bersama Junki dan Sukai yang sudah dudu di antara member lainnya.

“Eh, Kakak udah dateng,” kata Syoya dengan senyum lebarnya. “Kita lagi ngomongin Kak Ruki. Ya ampun, Sukai! Jangan ambil tempura gue!”

“Si Ruki kenapa?” Sho bertanya lagi dengan wajah cemas. Dia tidak mempedulikan Syoya dan Sukai yang sedang berisik karena tempura dan Shion yang berusaha melerai keduanya. Dia lebih penasaran dengan topik pembicaraan mereka saat itu.

“Shosei bilang, belakangan ini Kak Ruki lebih diam dari biasanya dan lebih sering main hape. Udah gitu, mukanya keliatan sedih,” Keigo yang menjawab karena Shosei masih mengunyah makanannya sementara dia baru saja selesai makan. “Tapi, gue gak ngerasa Kak Ruki beda. Dia masih keliatan baik-baik aja kan tadi? Gue sempet bercanda sama dia. Ketawa bareng malah.”

“Eh, tapi tadi gue perhatiin Kak Ruki emang lagi serius banget sama hapenya. Kalian gak liat?” tanya Junki pada Sho dan Sukai. Mereka bertiga memang orang terakhir yang bersama Ruki sebelum akhirnya mereka datang ke tempat makan itu.

Sho dan Sukai serentak menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan kepala. Mereka terlalu serius berlatih tadi dan tidak sempat melihat Ruki yang sedang asik dengan entah apa di sudut ruangan latihan.

“Kalau begitu, bisa gawat dong Kak Ruki dibiarin sendirian sekarang?” tanya Sukai.

“Gue balik ke ruang latihan sekarang,” Ren langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kebetulan dia juga sudah selesai makan.

“Tolong cek keadaan Ruki ya, Ren. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungin gue,” kata Sho sebelum Ren pergi. Bukannya dia tidak mau mengecek keadaan Ruki tapi saat itu dia sedang sangat lelah dan lapar. Dia sangat butuh makan. Bisa gawat kalau nanti dia kelaparan saat latihan berikutnya.

Xxx

Setelah dia keluar dari tempat makan, Ren segera berlari menuju ruang studio mereka. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanya dia ingin cepat sampai ke sana untuk memeriksa keadaan Ruki. Dia juga cukup menyesali dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan temannya itu akhir-akhir ini karena persiapan untuk album baru mereka yang sangat menyita waktu dan pikirannya. Dia pikir Ruki baik-baik saja tapi sepertinya dia salah.

Pintu ruang latihan didorong cukup kuat oleh Ren sehingga membuat suara dentuman yang cukup keras saat dia berhasil masuk dan matanya spontan menyisiri ruangan itu, mencari sosok Ruki. Dan akhirnya dia melihat Ruki yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya hingga sampai menempel ke dadanya. Karena suara dentuman tadi, Ruki menoleh ke arah Ren dan saat itulah Ren bisa melihat sangat jelas dua anak sungai kecil yang ada di masing-masing pipinya. Ditambah kedua matanya yang tampak basah dan merah. Ruki pasti baru saja menangis. Tapi kenapa? Batin Ren bertanya.

“Udah selesai makannya?” tanya Ruki sambil berdiri dan memunggungi Ren. Dia juga terlihat sedang menyeka air mata yang ada di pipinya. Sepertinya dia malu karena tertangkap basah sedang menangis oleh Ren.

Bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, Ren bergegas mendekati Ruki. Melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu benar-benar membuat sakit hatinya. Apapun caranya, dia harus tahu alasan kenapa Ruki menangis dan berusaha sebisa mungkin membantunya mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahannya. “Ruki, lo lagi ada masalah apa?” tanya Ren dengan suara selembut mungkin sambil tangannya memegang pundak temannya itu.

“Enggak ada. Gue baik-baik aja,” jawab Ruki sambil memaksakan tawa kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Karena Ruki masih menghindari tatapannya, Ren memegang kedua bahunya dengan cukup keras dan memaksanya untuk berkontak mata dengannya. Wajah Ruki terlihat sangat merah sekali. Sebegitu beratnya kah permasalahannya sehingga dia enggan membaginya dengan Ren? “Lo tahu kan kalau lo gak jago bohong?”

“G-gue gak bohong,” kali ini Ruki memberanikan dirinya menatap kedua mata Ren setelah dengan tegas membantah perkataan Ren tadi. “Gue beneran baik-baik aja, Ren. Lo gak usah khawatirin gue. Gue bisa jaga diri gue sendiri, oke?”

“Terus, kenapa tadi lo nangis?”

Kedua mata Ruki melebar. “S-siapa yang nangis? Gue gak nangis!”

“Jangan bohong!” Ren akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Ruki lalu dengan tangan kanannya, dia menyentuh pipi kiri Ruki yang masih basah. “Ini buktinya,” katanya dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya itu sudah mencubit pipi Ruki. “Udah gue bilang kalau lo tuh gak jago bohong. Lagian tadi gue lihat pake mata kepala gue sendiri lo lagi nangis pas gue masuk ke sini.”

“Ren, sakit!” seru Ruki sambil melepaskan tangan Ren dari pipinya. Tentu saja dia hanya mendramatisir keadaan karena nyatanya cubitan Ren tadi sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. Dia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan saat itu. “Udah ah. Gue mau ke toilet dulu.”

Xxx

Ruki mendengus kesal setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari keran wastafel yang ada di toilet. Dia kesal sekali karena sampai ke kamar mandi pun Ren mengikutinya. Dia juga menyadari pandangan temannya itu yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. “Lo itu sebenernya kenapa sih?” akhirnya dia bertanya pada Ren setelah membalikkan badannya. Sekarang mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. “Gue bukan anak kecil lagi, Ren. Gue gak butuh dianterin ke toilet.”

“Gue tahu,” Ren mengangguk. “Gue cuma gak mau lo ngelakuin hal-hal aneh lagi.”

“Hal-hal aneh seperti…?”

Ren mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Ngelukain diri lo sendiri? Mungkin kan?”

Jawaban itu tentu saja mengejutkan Ruki. Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka sampai ke sana? “Lo pikir gue bakal ngelakuin itu?”

“Seriusan deh, Ruki… sebenernya lo tuh kenapa?” Ren malah balik bertanya.

“Elo tuh yang kenapa?!” Ruki kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal dan frustrasi. “Tadi lo abis makan apa sih? Kenapa balik dari tempat makan pikiran lo jadi eror begini?”

“Shosei ngerasa lo udah berubah akhir-akhir ini.” Lagi-lagi Ren mengabaikan kata-katanya. Tapi kali ini Ruki tidak langsung membalasnya. Dia hanya terdiam sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Melihat itu, Ren merasa dia harus melanjutkan perkataannya sebelumnya. “Menurutnya lo jadi lebih pendiam dan sering baca sesuatu di hape lo. Setelah itu, lo bakal keliatan sedih. Mame bahkan bilang kalau yang lo baca itu kemungkinan tentang hate comment dan itu yang bikin lo berubah.” Saat dia mengatakan itu semua, dia menyadari adanya perubahan ekspresi di wajah Ruki. Raut wajah kesalnya kini berubah menjadi kaget lalu terlihat sedikit cemas. “Yang gue bilang tadi bener kan?” Ren mengkonfirmasi.

Ruki terdiam sambil meremas telapak tangannya, tanda bahwa dia sedang bingung dengan apa yang akan dia katakana pada Ren nanti. Dia hanya tidak menyangka ada Shosei yang memperhatikannya se-detail itu. Atau itu karena dia tidak pandai menyembunyikan sikapnya?

“Ruki.”

Panggilan Ren memutus lamunannya. Ruki menghela napas. “Satu hal yang perlu lo ketahui tentang keadaan gue saat ini… Gue baik-baik aja, Ren,” katanya dengan setegas mungkin sambil tersenyum kecil padanya. Dia bisa tahu bahwa Ren tidak mempercayainya tapi dia juga tidak ingin menjelaskan alasan perubahan sikapnya padanya saat itu juga. “Tapi, kalau lo masih penasaran, lo bisa ke ruangan gue malam ini. Gue tunggu.” Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Ruki meninggalkan Ren sendirian di toilet.

Yang ditinggalkan sedang menghela napas panjang. Dia belum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Ruki. Apa dia harus percaya kalau temannya itu baik-baik saja?

Xxx

Lagi-lagi Ren memergoki Ruki yang sedang menangis di malam harinya, saat dia ingin mendapatkan jawaban sesungguhnya dari temannya itu. Saat dia tiba di depan ruangan Ruki, Ren melihat pintu ruangan itu yang tidak ditutup rapat. Dia tahu sikapnya tidak sopan tapi Ren tetap masuk ke dalam ruangan Ruki sebelum dipersilahkan. Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat Ruki sedang berbaring di lantai dengan ponsel di tangan sambil terisak kecil. Ren perlahan mendekati tubuhnya. “Ruki.”

Yang dipanggil langsung membalikkan badannya, kaget. Setelah mengetahui kalau itu Ren, Ruki menghela napas lega. Tapi detik kemudian dia memukul lengan temannya itu, kesal. “Datang gak salam! Kaget, tauk!” omelnya lalu merubah posisi badannya menjadi duduk bersila. Sambil mengomel, dia buru-buru menyeka air mata dari pipinya.

“Tuh kan, lo nangis lagi,” kata Ren, tidak mempedulikan omelan Ruki tadi. “Lo tuh sebenernya ada masalah apa sih? Lo bisa kok cerita sama gue atau member lain. Jangan disimpan sendiri kalo emang lo gak kuat.” Ren menatap Ruki dengan tatapan khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab, Ruki malah menyodorkan ponselnya. Dan tanpa banyak bertanya, walau sebenarnya bingung, Ren mengambil ponsel itu dan langsung melihat apa yang ada di layarnya.

Di sana ada halaman dari sebuah novel digital. Tapi Ren masih tidak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan perubahan sikap Ruki belakangan ini.

Menyadari kebingungan Ren, Ruki mendengus. “Mungkin lo bakal ketawa setelah gue jelasin kenapa belakangan gini gue keliatan ‘berubah’,” mulainya sambil membuat simbol tanda kutip dengan jari-jarinya untuk menekankan kata terakhir yang tadi diucapkannya. Dan perlahan wajahnya memerah. “Beberapa hari ini gue lagi asik baca novel digital ini,” lanjutnya sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tangan Ren. “Dan ceritanya juga cukup menyedihkan jadi…”

“Jadi itu kenapa lo jadi pendiam dan jarang mau ngumpul sama member lain?!” tanya Ren. Seakan-akan ada bohlam khayalan di atas kepalanya yang saat ini sedang menyala setelah mendengar penjelasan Ruki tadi. “Lo sengaja ngelakuin itu hanya karena lo mau baca novel jadi lo gak perlu khawatir kalau tiba-tiba ada satu dari kami yang lihat lo nangis?”

Ruki menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh dengan wajah yang masih sangat merah. “Iya. Malu dong gue kalau gue nangis dihadapan kalian semua cuma gara-gara novel. Eh?” Ruki kaget saat tiba-tiba Ren sudah memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. “Lo kenapa?”

“Lo imut banget, sumpah!” jawab Ren tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. “Sebenernya gue mau marah karena gue harus khawatir sama lo seharian in cuma gara-gara novel. Tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, alasan lo yang gak mau ketahuan nangis itu imut banget.” Setelah mengatakan itu, Ren melepaskan pelukannya tapi kali ini dia menggenggam kedua bahu Ruki dengan tangannya. “Pasti susah banget ya ngejaga image pangeran lo itu.”

Ruki hanya tertawa membalasnya.

“Tapi pangeran kan juga manusia,” lanjut Ren sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Ruki. Dia sekarang duduk di samping temannya itu sambil memeluk kedua kakinya sampai menempel dada. “Wajar kok kalo seorang pangeran nangis. Pangeran kan juga punya perasaan.”

Mendengar itu, Ruki langsung menangkup kedua pipi Ren dan menekan-nekannya dengan pelan. Dia merasa gemas dengan perkataan Ren tadi. “Lo tadi bilang kalau gue imut. Nyatanya lo lebih imut lagi. Lo dan pemikiran lo itu.” Dan tanpa disadarinya Ruki sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ren.

Ren tentu saja terkejut tapi dia tidak menolaknya juga.

Saat Ruki tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan, dia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Ren. “M-maaf… g-gue tadi… kebawa perasaan… hehe…” katanya sambil menunduk. Dia sama sekali tidak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan Ren. Malu.

“Iya, gak apa-apa kok,” kata Ren dengan senyum lebar. “Gue seneng karena lo baik-baik aja. Tapi, Ruki… kalau ternyata lo punya masalah atau perasaan lo lagi gak bagus, lo bisa cerita sama gue atau yang lainnya. Jangan simpan perasaan negatif sendirian! Gak baik buat kesehatan mental lo. Bisa bikin lo sakit juga.”

Ruki mengangguk dan pelan-pelan dia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Ren lagi. Temannya itu sedang tersenyum lebar padanya dan itu akhirnya menular padanya juga. Ruki balas tersenyum. “Iya. Makasih ya sebelumnya!”

Malam itu, Ren menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan Ruki sambil mendengarkan temannya itu bercerita kembali tentang isi novel yang dia sedang dia baca. Sesekali mereka juga berdiskusi tentang karakter yang ada di novel itu. Sebenarnya Ren sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan novel tapi melihat wajah Ruki yang sangat antusia itu membuatnya sangat senang.


End file.
